the eds meet sly cooper
by wiplash12
Summary: what heppens when the eds meet sly and his gang? COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I DO NOT own Ed, edd, n eddy, or sly cooper and blah, blah, blah, on with the story.

Chapter 1

It was an absolutely BORING day for the Eds in the cul-de-sac.

"Man, I'm soo bored!" said Eddy.

"You're not alone, "Double d said.

"Tell me a story." Ed blurted out.

"Shut up Ed," said Eddy.

There was a long silence after Eddy's "friendly" remark towards Ed. Then finally Ed broke the silence.

"CHICKENS!" Ed blurted out loud.

Ed ran over to Rolf who was carrying two chickens.

"No! Stay back Ed boy! These are Rolf's chickens!" Rolf yelled at Ed.

"I love chickens!" Ed said.

"Well, at least Ed has found something to entertain himself." Double d said.

While Double d was watching Ed trying to get Rolf's chickens, Eddy was thinking really hard of a good scam. His mind was searching for lots of good scams. Eddy eventually got a headache, he was thinking more than his brain could handle, so he stopped thinking and hung low for about 10 minutes. When Eddy's headache went away, he realized it was 7:30, and it was time for dinner.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow." Eddy said.

"Goodbye Eddy. Goodbye Ed." Double d said.

"Catch'ya later guys." Ed said.

And without another word the Eds, and everyone in the cul-de-sac for that matter, went inside for rest of the night.

Okay, so what did you think of this chapter. For those of you who are wondering, Sly and his gang are in the next chapter. So hang tight, and the next chapter will be here soon.

I would appreciate some reviews, but please, no heat. I'm kinda new here, and this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was great for sly and his gang back in Paris. They have just pulled off another heist, and Sly managed to slip away from Inspector Carmelita fox once again. Everything was going just perfect. But after a while in the hideout, just like the Eds, Sly and his gang got really…. Yup, you guessed it… BORED!

"MAN! I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!" sly yelled.

"Me too." Both Bentley and Murray said.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Murray asked.

"I really don't know, and that makes me feel odd because I usually know everything." Bentley said.

Sly chuckled. "Yeah Bentley, what's up with that?" Sly asked.

After that, there was a silence in the hideout for a long time. Eventually, Murray and sly fell asleep. And Bentley just stayed awake until eventually he fell asleep as well.

Next morning Sly was surprisingly the first one awake. So, Sly washed up, and then he went down to cook some breakfast. Sly made himself eggs and toast, and he poured a nice big glass of milk. When he took his first bite, he looked up, and saw Bentley and Murray in the kitchen, making their own breakfasts. Soon the threesome sat down and ate breakfast together. After breakfast Murray did the dishes, while the other two went upstairs to get completely dressed.

Sly and Bentley chatted a little while walking upstairs and towards their rooms.

"Hopefully today won't be as boring as yesterday." Sly said.

"Yeah, I hope it won't be boring." Bentley said.

"So, what did you do yesterday while Murray and I were asleep?" Sly asked.

"Well, nothing really, I just hacked some files and then fell asleep along with you guys." Bentley said.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll catch you later." Sly said.

"Okay, see ya." Bentley said. And the two went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the cul-de-sac, it was a rather good afternoon for the Eds. They have just scammed Johnny and they bought 5 jawbreakers with the quarter that they got from their "customer." Everything was perfect. While the Eds were enjoying their jawbreakers, double d said something that broke the silence when his jawbreaker was finished.

"I wonder how it would be like if we went to Paris?" Double d said.

"Paris?" Ed asked.

"Yes Paris." Double d said. "There would probably be a lot of nice people there." Double d said.

"Or maybe hot chicks!" Eddy said.

"CHICKENS!" Ed said.

"Shut up Ed." Eddy said.

"Or maybe there will be really smart people there." Double d said with excitement growing in his voice.

"Or hot chicks! They all know they can't resist the old Eddy charm!" Eddy said.

"Oh please." Double d said.

"jealous." said Eddy.

There was a long silence after that. All 3 of the Eds were caught up in their own thoughts of Paris. Finally Eddy spoke up.

"Double d?"Eddy asked.

"Yes?" asked Double d.

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" Eddy yelled out loud.

"But how?" Double d asked.

"Well you think of something sockhead!" Eddy said.

"Fine, very well then." Double d said.

Double d sat on the curve and thought a while. He then said, "We could make a rocket car, a REAL one this time." Double d said.

"Double d! That's perfect!" Eddy said.

"Okay then, it'll take me about 2 or 3 days to make the rocket car. While I'm doing that, you and Ed will be in charge of packing your suitcases and bringing food for the trip."

"Gotcha!" Ed and eddy said. And then the three took off to do their assigned tasks.

Okay, that was chapter 3. Next chapter will come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, how do you like the story so far? Sorry for any errors. Anyway, on with chapter 4!

Note: I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy or Sly Cooper.

3 days came and went for the Eds, and their Rocket Car was finally ready. Ed, Double d, and Eddy all got in their Rocket Car and took off for Paris. Double d was the one behind the wheel, and Ed and Eddy. Well, they were just, Ed and Eddy. Needless to say it was a long trip. After a while, Ed fell asleep while reading a comic book, and Eddy was thinking of a good scam for when they arrived at Paris. (Hey, you can't go all the way to Paris for nothing.)

Meanwhile, IN Paris, Sly and his gang were playing cards.

"Got any 4's? Sly asked Murray.

"Nope, go fish pal." Sly replied.

"DARN!" Murray yelled in frustration. (4 was the only card Murray had left in his hand.)

"Okay, my turn," Bentley said. "Murray, do you have any 4's?" Bentley asked.

"CHEATER, Sly, he's cheating!" Murray yelled.

"Actually, he's not cheating buddy." Sly said in a calm voice.

"Oh, darn well, here Bentley. "Murray tossed his card over to Bentley.

"Well, I'm out." Murray said in a sad voice.

"Hey, cheer up pal. You'll win next game." Sly said.

"You've been saying that for the past 20 games." Murray said to Sly.

"Oh, yeah, right. Uh, well…then…uh….good luck next round." Sly said.

"Thanks pal." Murray said.

"Don't mention it." Sly said.

So now it was Sly and Bentley. Bentley had 3 cards in his hand: 3, 6, and a Queen. And Sly had 4 cards. He had: 8, queen, 5, and ace.

It was Sly's turn now. "Got any 8's?" Sly asked.

"Go fish." Bentley replied. Sly withdrew a card. It was another 8.

"YES!" Sly yelled with excitement. Sly put his two 8 cards down together on his side of the table. "This means I go again." Sly said with a rather cocky voice. "So, Bent got any uh….aces?" Sly asked.

"Go fish." Bentley said. Sly withdrew another card, it was a 3.

"It's your turn pal." Sly said.

"Okay, got any 3's?" Bentley asked. Two seconds later, Sly gave Bentley his 3. "Okay, it's my turn again. Got a 6?" Bentley asked.

"Go fish." Bentley withdrew a card. It was a 6! "Oh yeah, I got a 6!"Bentley said triumphantly as he laid his two 6 cards down on his side of the table.

"Now I get another turn! Do you have a Queen?" Bentley asked.

"Darn it!" Sly said as he tossed his card to Bentley.

"Well, I'm out of cards." said Bentley. "So, who has the most pairs?" Bentley asked. It took about a minute to see who had the most pairs of cards, and despite all of his luck, Bentley lost to sly. Sly had 7 piles and Bentley had 6.

"Oh yeah, in your face Bentley I win!" Sly said as he danced around the house.

"Hey guys, Dinner's ready." Murray yelled out from the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving." Sly said.

"Yeah, after 21 card games, I'm hungry." Bentley said. And the three ate dinner at the hideout.

Okay, that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Anyway, just hang tight and chapter 5 will be here soon. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay peeps, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!

When Sly and his gang were finished with dinner, the Eds finally arrived at Paris. It was about 7:00 in the evening and the sun was starting to set. Double d parked the Rocket Car in a safe spot. But what the Eds didn't know was that their "safe spot" was actually right behind Sly's hideout behind some bushes in a forest. "Well, here we are. We might as well hit the sack tonight and we can explore tomorrow." Double d said.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda' tired. Let's go to bed." Eddy said

"Eddy, tell me a story." Ed said.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Eddy said. And all three of the Eds went to sleep in the Rocket Car.

Meanwhile, in the hideout, Sly and his gang were watching a movie. After the movie was over, Sly decided to take a walk outside, while Bentley and Murray went to bed. So Sly went outside and took a nice walk. He walked around Paris for about 15 minutes, and then he came back to his hideout. He didn't know that the Eds were behind his hideout, so He just went inside and went to bed.

Early the next morning around 8:30, Eddy woke up and heard talking. He opened his eyes and saw that Ed was reading a comic book to himself out loud. So, Eddy got up and got dressed. Then Double d woke up and got dressed. And Ed changed into his regular clothes as well. Then the three ate breakfast and went outside to explore Paris!

Meanwhile back in Sly's hideout, Sly and his gang were eating breakfast. After that the three also went outside to take a walk around Paris as well.

"Let's think of a scam!" Eddy said.

"You mean we came all they way to Paris for a scam!" double d asked.

"Well, one of the MAIN reasons, yes." Eddy said.

"Whatever, so what scam do you have in mind this time?" Double d asked.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking relax will ya'?" Eddy said.

"Whatever." Double d said.

"Butter toast." Ed said. "Shut up Ed."

Okay, that was chapter 5, pretty short, I know. Don't worry, chapter 6 will come soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ed, Edd, and Eddy sat down on a bench in front of a bakery, thinking of a killer scam. While doing that, Ed got bored and looked up where he saw a Raccoon, a turtle, and a hippo. Ed immediately ran towards Sly and his gang. "Cool, a petting zoo on the streets!" Ed yelled as he ran towards Sly to try and pet him. The next thing Ed new his head got whacked by a cane. Obviously Sly hit him with his cane. "What the heck? Who are you?" Sly said with a little anger in his voice. Eddy and Double d rushed over to see that Ed was knocked out and had a HUGE lump on the top of his head. Eddy immediately rolled on the floor laughing, while Double d went over to talk to the ever so confused Sly Cooper. "Please, you'll have to excuse him; Ed can't control himself in public."

"Well, I can see that." Sly replied. Then Ed woke up and he picked up Bentley.

"Hello, my name is Ed." Ed said in his usual voice.

"Uh… I'm Bentley. AND PUT ME DOWN YOU OVERSIZED OAF!"

"Okey dokey." Ed said and put Bentley down. Sly then laughed, "Aw come on, take an easy Bentley." Sly said in a cheerful voice. Double d then went over to Bentley and talked to him. "My apologies, Ed really is an upright fellow, he just has trouble controlling himself." Double d said.

"Okay, whatever you say." Bentley said. Then Eddy finally got up and walked over to Ed who was just standing there staring at Sly's cane. Ed immediately picked up Sly's cane and examined it. "Hey! Give that back!" Sly said. "Give what back?" Ed said actually confused.

"My Cane you twit." Sly said.

"What cane, this?" Ed said looking at Sly's cane. "Yes, that." Sly replied.

"Aww… but it is so pretty." Ed said. "I know, but it's mine and I want it back." Sly said. "Can I just hold it a little more?" Ed asked. Sly now annoyed yelled, "NO! I WANT IT NOW!" Sly said. Eddy finally jumped on Ed and then wrestled him to the ground. "Just give him the stupid came lumpy." Eddy said. "Or else what?" Ed asked. Then Eddy got to his feet and chased Ed all around the bakery that they were at. "But Eddy I just wanna hold it!" Ed said. "Come back here you pathetic excuse for a lump!" Eddy yelled. "Gentlemen please control yourselves!" Double d said, but it was no use. Eddy kept on chasing Ed. Then all of a sudden Eddy tripped Ed, sending Sly's cane flying in the air. Sly jumped in the air and grabbed his cane. "H-h-how did you do that?" Double d asked in amazement. "Heh, it's nothing really." Sly said twirling his cane. "Yeah, trust us; he does lots of cool stuff." Murray said. "Oh. Well I must say that was impressive!" Said Double d."Thanks." Sly said. They then looked over to see that when Ed tripped, he fell on Eddy. "Get off of me you idiot!" Eddy said as a pushed Ed aside. "Sorry Eddy." Ed said.

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Edd, but you can call me Double d."

"I'm Eddy." Eddy said.

"And I am Ed!" Ed yelled cheerfully.

"Okay, I'm Sly, and these are my pals; Bentley and Murray."

"Hello." They said.

"So, Double d, I think I've got the scam of all scams!" Eddy said.

"Now what would such a young dude like you do wit money from a scam?" Bentley asked.

"Simple." Eddy said. Then all three of the Eds yelled, "JAWBREAKERS!"

"Oh, I see. Well, what say we go out for lunch or something? I wanna hear from any other scams that you guys pulled off." Sly said.

"Sure! I'm hungry. Come on sockhead! Hey, where did lumpy go?" Eddy asked. Everyone looked over where Ed picked up Murray and hugged him.

"Not again." Double d moaned.

Okay. That was chapter 6. reviews, please?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ed put Murray down!" Double d yelled. Ed stared at Double d for about 3 minutes, and then finally put Murray down. "Now then, shall we carry on?" Double d asked Eddy and Ed. "you betcha'!" Ed yelled cheerfully. "Okay then, and remember your manners you two." Double d said to Ed and Eddy. The Eds and the Cooper gang both went to look for a good place to eat. Soon enough the bunch went to a fast food restaurant. The Eds went in to order the food. (The Cooper gang had to keep a low profile.) So in about 10 minutes the Eds came out with the food. And everyone sat down at an outside table and ate and the Eds talked about previous scams that they did.

"Wow, creative ideas guys." Bentley said. "You certainly do have quite an imagination." Sly said. "Yeah, I'll say. So did any of your scams work?" Murray asked.

"They would've, IF ED WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE SO STUPID AND RUIN EVERYTHING!" Eddy yelled in Ed's face. Sly could only chuckle. "Aw come on. He really couldn't ruin ALL of your scams." Sly said. "True, but he DID ruin Most of them." Eddy said. "Eddy! Be nice!" Double d said. "Okay, whatever sockhead." Eddy replied. "So, where do you work?" Double d asked, looking at Sly.

Sly was really nervous. He wasn't sure that he could tell them that he was actually a master thief. Sure, the Eds did some sort of crime, but it wasn't as serious as Sly's. Could he trust them to keep his secret? After a long silence Sly finally spoke up. "Uh… can I tell you a little later?" Sly asked.

"Sure, I guess that will be okay." Double d replied. "Thanks." And then everyone just sat and ate lunch. After about an hour, The Eds and the Cooper gang left the restaurant. The whole bunch just walked around Paris. After a while, Murray finally asked, "What do you guys wanna' do?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure." Double d said. "Let's pet the chickens!" Ed yelled. "There are no chickens stupid!" Eddy yelled out. "Besides, I have a better idea; let's think of a scam!" Eddy said.

"Well that didn't take too long." Double d said.

"It sure didn't." Sly replied in agreement.

"So, what'd ya say?" Eddy asked, looking at everyone. Sly thought for a minute. Then he thought 'how bad could it be?' Then eventually Sly spoke up. "Sure, we can help. What do you have in mind?" Sly said.

"The mother of all scams," Eddy said, "The mother of all scams." With that Eddy snickered and the bunch huddled while Eddy gave out his plans for a scam.

That was chapter 7. Chapter 8 will come soon, but I can't tell you when exactly. So just hang on. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey peeps, sorry it's been taking me sooooooo friggin' long to update this story, but as promised, here is chapter 8!

As the sun started to set and the sky turned orange, everyone was huddling, listening to Eddy's plans for a killer scam. Sly wasn't too sure about this. He would have to disguise himself if Eddy wanted him to be exposed, but in order to do that, he had to tell the Eds his secret. 'This is not good.' Sly thought to himself. It's a good thing that Eddy and Double d were debating on something at the minute, (Nothing new there.) Anyway So Sly took advantage of the opportunity and interrupted the two arguing Eds. "Uh, guys," Sly said.

"What's up stretch?" Eddy asked.

"Can I talk to you two and Ed in private for a moment? Please?" Sly asked greatly growing nervous.

"Sure, come on guys." Eddy said. Sly led the three behind a dumpster away from public. "So, what's up?" Eddy asked.

"There's something I need to tell you guys. I know it might confuse you at first, but just stick with me. Okay, uh look. Do you know why I and my gang had to keep a low profile earlier, and why we were acting sneaky around the bakery? Well, it's because I'm a master thief. And I came from a long line of master thieves. And my buddies are my trustworthy gang. We steal from master criminals and other places like museums and stuff like that." Sly had said it. And the Eds just stood there in complete silence. Then Ed broke the silence. "COOL!" Ed said.

"Yeah, way cool!" Eddy said.

"Just don't tell ANYONE okay? Please promise you won't tell?" Sly asked.

"Sure. We promise." The Eds said.

"Thanks you guys. Now, about that scam of yours, Eddy." Sly said.

"What… oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Eddy said. "Let's get down to business!" Eddy said.

"I'm with you." Sly said in a cheerful voice. The four walked back to where Bentley and Murray were just in the middle of playing "I-spy."

Right when everyone rejoined to a huddle, they heard a shout.

"ALL OF YOU FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Sly turned around and saw no one but the ever so unpredictable Carmelita fox and her best friend; the shock pistol.

Okay, that's chapter 8. Sorry, there's not much excitement in this chapter, but chapter 9 will be better. I promise. Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ah, the lovely Carmelita. How nice of you to stop by… just for ME!" Sly said.

"Shut up ringtail and put your hands in the air!" Carmelita yelled, her fur bristling.

"What's with you?" Eddy asked. (I know, wrong move.)

"SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR HANDS BACK IN THE AIR!" Carmelita said with her finger gently squeezing the shock pistol's trigger though not hard enough to fire it.

"You're not the boss of me. So take a hike!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy!" Double d yelled out. "Mind your manners!"

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice." Sly said teasingly. Sly winked at Eddy and gave him a signal to put his hands up and just play along.

"Fine. There, you happy now?" Eddy moaned as he put his hands back in the air.

"Now all of you are under arrest!" Carmelita said as she walked tworads them.

"Jail, what did I do?" Double d asked.

"Can it!" Carmelita yelled.

"Do you think we will be able to ride in a police car?" Ed said in his dumb voice.

"Nope, NOW COME ON!" Sly yelled as he signaled the Eds to run. Immediately everyone ran tworads the team van. Everyone hopped in and then they took off. Unsurprisingly Carmelita was right behind them in her red convertible. Even through the loud roars of the van's motor and other vehicles, everyone could hear Carmelita yelling out loud.

"Stop! Thief!" Carmelita yelled. A drawbridge was starting to split apart for a cruise ship. Murray revved up the engine and hammered the gas and the van flew into the air and on the other side of the bridge.

"Gosh darn it!" Carmelita yelled to herself. "I lost them again! Darn that blasted raccoon!"

Meanwhile everyone in the get away van was laughing.

"Well guys, we gave her the slip again!" Sly said.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Bentley said. Everyone was filled with laughter. When they all calmed down, Eddy asked, "So who was that girl anyway?"

"That was inspector Carmelita Fox. She's the detective that was assigned to my case."

"Oh, cool." Eddy said.

"So I suppose this isn't the first time you ran away from her is it?" Double d said.

Sly looked and his gang looked at each other, and then chuckled.

"It's not the first time I'll tell you that." Sly said. The rest of the van ride back to headquarters was silent. When they arrived at Sly's hideout, the Eds looked at each other.

"Well, what a coincidence." Double d said.

"What?" Sly asked.

"Well, it seems our Rocket Car was parked right behind your hideout this whole time, and we didn't even know that this was where your hideout was located."

"Number one, what a coincidence indeed, and number two, what do you mean ROCKET CAR?" Sly asked. The Eds looked at each other.

"Come on, we'll show you." Eddy said. The Eds led sly and his gang to the back of his hideout where their rocket car was parked safe and sound.

Bentley was the first to react. "Why… this is absolutely amazing! How did you get your hands on a piece of equipment like this?" Bentley asked as he continued to admire the rocket car's interior and exterior features.

"I built it with the help of Ed and Eddy." Double d said.

Bentley's eyes grew large and his jaw dropped same goes for Murray and Sly. "Are you serious?" Murray finally asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." Double d said. "Yeah, you gotta believe him, he's the smart one." Eddy said.

"Well he is smart indeed." Bentley said.

"So, I guess it's getting late. It's night time. And young people like you should be going to bed. So, I guess this is good night. We'll be here all week, so feel free to visit us. We could use some company." Sly said.

"Sure, we'll stop by. Well, I'm tired, I'm gonna hit the sack." Eddy said.

"Yeah, me too, good night." Double d waved as he went in the rocket car. The Eds went inside the rocket car. When Sly and his gang went to their hideout, they could hear Ed and Eddy.

"Tell me a story."

"Shut up Ed."

Okay, that was chapter 9. A little longer than usual, this is good to me. Reviews, please. Next chapter will come sometime.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morning came around, and Sly and his gang were the first ones awake. It was around 7:30 in the morning and the gang got dressed and ate breakfast. They had eggs, toast, and waffles. After the gang was finished, they cleaned up and then lounged and watched some Saturday morning cartoons just for the heck of it.

Meanwhile, the Eds were just starting to wake up. Just like the cooper gang, the Eds got dressed and treated themselves to breakfast. Then they headed downtown to get souvenirs.

"Uh Eddy." Double d said.

"What's up stretch?"

"That's the detective that tried to arrest us over there!" Double d said. Before the Eds could react, Carmelita stormed after them. The Eds ran for it. They ran as fast as they could through crowded lines and back to their hideout. But Carmelita managed to capture double d. She couldn't catch Eddy because he was too fast, and she didn't try to mess with Ed because he was too heavy to tackle, and she didn't have her pistol with her. "HELP me! Don't let her do this to me!" Double d yelled as he was being taken away.

"Double D!" Ed and Eddy yelled. The two remaining Eds quickly ran to sly for help. Without double d, they wouldn't be able to go back home, and they would be down a best friend.

When the Eds arrived and told Sly and his gang what had happened, Sly was willing to help them in a jail break. Everyone immediately went to business cracking down on Double d's location.

"Okay crook, just stay here and remain calm and tell me what you were doing with your pals out there." Carmelita said in an angry but calm voice.

"We were doing nothing! I sware all we were doing was walking around!" Double d said with tears running down his face from fear.

"Seesh, calm down crook." Carmelita said now feeling a little guilty but still not convinced of Double d's story. "And I saw you hanging out with the cooper gang and planning something not good. You're going to juvenile prison kiddo." Carmelita said.

"NOOO!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At Sly's hideout, Bentley was busy cracking down Double d's location. It took some effort, but they were finally able to find out where double d was being kept. He was located at a juvenile prison about an hour from Sly's hideout. They would make a move to rescue their friend on Tuesday. But meanwhile, they would have to make a plan. Eddy and Ed could only imagine the torture that Double d was experiencing at Juvenile all alone…

It was horrible. Double d was alone in a dirty cell. It contained nothing but cockroaches. A toilet, cockroaches, a bunk bed, and did I mention cockroaches? Double d was also uncomfortable about being surrounded by big huge teenagers giving a cold stare at him. It couldn't have gotten any worse for poor Double d. Meanwhile, Carmelita stopped by, just to check on him.

"Are you doing okay in there criminal?" She asked.

"No." Double d lamely responded.

"Whatever. Just sit tight." She said and then left.

Double d just sighed and then looked up at the stars twinkling in the dark blue night sky. A tear slowly ran down the side of his cheek, and then he thought about all of the good times he and his other two friends had in the past. Now more tears started flowing down his face as he would never again see his two best friends… or that's what he thought.

When Tuesday swung around, Sly's team and the two Eds headed to Double d's prison to free him. The ride there was almost completely silent for a while after Bentley was done reviewing his plans. Sly looked back and noticed Eddy and Ed worried.

"Don't worry guys; we'll set your friend free." Sly said.

"I can only hope so." Eddy said. Eddy turned to Ed, whose lip was quivering and he looked like he was gonna burst in tears in a minute. But before he could cry Murray broke the silence.

"Okay, we're here." Murray said as he opened the van's door and stepped out. Then when everyone got out of the van, they went into action.

At his cell, Double d was once again thinking about Ed and Eddy. He looked up and his view of the stars was blocked by some shadowy raccoon figure. Double d rubbed his eyes and he looked up again and then he saw two more figures. He immediately recognized these 2 figures.

"EDDY! ED! Is that you?" Double d yelled.

Ed jumped up and down because he was happy that double d was safe, but then he accidentally broke the roof and everyone fell. Thankfully they fell on double d's bed. Double d was so happy to see his friends.

"EDDY! ED!" Double d yelled as he ran towards them.

"It's so good to see ya' sockhead!" Eddy yelled

"Ed is happy once more!" The three were immediately silenced by the alarms.

"COME ON! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Sly yelled.

Ed picked up the three and then threw them up the hole in the roof, and then he climbed out of the hole and then everyone immediately ran towards the team van where Bentley and Murray were already there. Then they all took off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Murray drove out of town, The Eds were busy chatting about how they missed Double d. As they reached the forest, Murray parked the van and both gangs went their separate ways, Sly and his gang could hear Double d's story tomorrow. Sly's gang went in and got some rest, while the Eds stayed up and read books and magazines and told scary stories all night.

Meanwhile back at the cul-de-sac, everyone was freaked out. The Eds have been gone for days, and that both freaked out and made everyone there curious.

"Are they coming back? Do you think they're alright out there?" Nazz asked.

"Ah, who cares about them?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, they're just a bunch of dorks." Kevin said.

"Whatever you guys say." Nazz said…

Later on the next day, The Eds agreed that it was about that time to head back home. The 3 went to tell Sly and his gang goodbye. Eddy knocked on the door and Sly and his gang stepped out into the sunlight.

"So, what's up?" sly asked.

"Well, the three of us have decided that it's about time that we headed back home. So we came to say goodbye." Double said.

"Oh. Wow, you're leaving all ready? Well, okay, promise you'll come visit us some time in the future?" Murray said.

"We promise." The Eds said. As the Eds left towards the rocket car, everyone waved goodbye. Double d then turned around towards Sly.

"Sly?" He said.

"Yeah?" Sly said.

"Thank you so much for breaking out of jail, you too Bentley and Murray, thank you very much." He said.

"No problem." Sly said. Double d then left towards the rocket car, hopped in the driver's seat, and then slowly took into the air. And the Eds were out of sight in a matter of minutes. Sly and his gang then went back inside and got changed.

Meanwhile, on the rocket car, Eddy was talking about how they would tell everyone about their experience. Then Double d butted in a moment later. "Eddy, sly is a thief, if we tell how we interacted with him, then not only will he be more vulnerable to law enforcement, but someone might turn us in as well." Double d said. Eddy thought it over a minute and then considered it.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm still going to tell about how we went to Paris." Eddy said.

"As long as you leave Sly and his friends out of your story," Double d said.

"Fine, I'll leave them out of it." Eddy said. Meanwhile…

Carmelita sat in her office, annoyed as ever. That blasted raccoon not only slipped away from her again, but he broke free that one kid. "DARN THAT STUPID RACCOON!" Carmelita yelled so loud that her coffee mug vibrated. "I'LL GET YOU, AND I'LL GET YOUR NEW PALS AS WELL!" She roared. She then calmed down and started typing furiously on her computer. She was determined to get The Eds and the Cooper gang behind bars once and for all. Soon a sinister smile spread across her face.

"Peach creek, eh? So that's where those 3 rotten kids live; perfect!" She said. "Look out, here I come!" She said as she ran out of the police headquarters and headed past a candy store. "I'll get you… AFTER I GET SOME CHOCOLATE!" She said as she walked in the candy store.

To be continued…


End file.
